Talk:Catalog
Searching How hard would it be to make the catalog searchable with ctrl-f? That would make it very much more functional. I imagine the specific page would have to be open for this to work, so maybe a "open/close all" button. The main reason I'd like to do this is to be able to quick search my new finds to see if there is a picture already. But currently I have to page through each page of my personal catalog to find it, then refer to the catalog to see if it is already present. I was thinking we could put the text behind the pictures. If this is possible, and you do a few of them I can do some grunt work to complete the rest of the catalog. ~~ MrMikey (if you couldn't already tell from the wordiness of the message) : yeah, been thinking about this myself. There's two ways it can be done. Either we just add the fighter name to the table just below the image (and then it works with a simple ctrl+f), or I hack up some custom search script (add a search box to newly-added side menu) and there'll be no need to change the page. it all depends on whether y'all are happy with the page layout or not. I was thinking to go through a few new designs but have had no time to actually come up and try them out. : PS> to sign use ~~~~ It'll insert your nick and a timestamp. like so: : Gyumaou (Talk) 11:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ok, that's good to know. Does that mean it isn't possible to put the text behind the picture? If it's hidden but still searchable, then typing the name with ctrl-f should take you right to it. Save you having to hack up anything. I think the format is fine, especially if I'm trying to compare our catalog with my personal to see if there are any holes to fill in. The one thing tedious part now is when looking for something you have to go and either click on each page one at a time, or typically I just start at the bottom and open all of them. ::: MrMikey (talk) 16:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) With Arts & Crafts event the catalog pages got updated, I've uploaded a picture of one of the new entries, Wio, But I don't understand how the template works and I don't wanna screw it up trying to update it. Jamesericmason (talk) 21:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) : There is a handy topic about just that. It gives step by step instructions. Give it a try and if you have trouble I'll go back and fix it. You can find it at the bottom of the Catalog under the "Discussion about Catalog", in the topic "How Do I Contribute?" MrMikey (talk) 22:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think the issue might be that with new fighters, they get inserted into the catalog (typically at the end of each section of species, but still). Thus the pages all get moved a bit and you need to add extra spaces before you can properly insert the fighters. I'm not sure how to do that myself. Clocksprocket (talk) 22:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC)